Una Docena de Rosas
by ValeeAz
Summary: En el día de San Valentín un niño le regalo una docena de rosas a una niña. Once de ellas reales y una falsa. Le dijo que la amaría hasta que la última rosa muriera. Traducción de "Lost in Believing". One Shot. AU Edward


Hola,

OH POR DIOS,

Encontré esta historia de pura suerte. Me enamore desde el resumen así que decidí leerla y definitivamente roge por poder traducirla. Llevó dos horas pegada a la compu todo con tal de que terminara de pasar a nuestro idioma esta maravillosa creación. Me fascino tanto y espero que al menos a ustedes les guste.

Muchísimas gracias a "Lost in Believing" por dejarme traducir su historia.

Ah, el día de San Valentín. Un día de felicidad, alegría y sobre todo, de amor. Donde las parejas se toman el día para pasear, hacer lo que se les plazca, siendo simplemente felices por el hecho de estar en presencia de su amado. Flores y chocolates son intercambiados y el aire está lleno de un cosquilloso sentimiento que provoca el sonreír. Aunque no tengas alguien especial con el que compartir, los amantes te llenan y ofrecen ese sentimiento que algún día será tuyo y podrás transmitir.

Temprano, Alice y Rosalie estaban despiertas y llenas de alegría. Normalmente no estaríamos despiertas a tales horas sin estar de mal humor. Pero hoy cuando desperté escuche un tarareo el freír de los huevos. Tuvimos un delicioso desayuno. Ambas estaban de un excelente humor dado que Jasper y Emmett ya tenían todo el día planeado. Fuera de la casa obviamente.

Me habían regalados chocolates y flores. Yo les di chocolates a ambas Nos sonreímos unas a las otras y comenzaron a arreglarse para sus citas. Las ayude en todo lo posible y ahora, mientras ellas estaban fuera, yo estaba en casa. Este año todo era diferente. No tenía al chico con el que compartir este maravilloso día, y mi corazón se lamentaba.

El día de San Valentín es dos cosas: un día para las parejas y un día para que los solteros se den cuenta de lo solos que realmente están. Pero no quería pensar en eso, no todo el tiempo.

En vez de eso quise regresar unos años atrás en mi vida. Recordar al niño que mi corazón me había dado para este día. Su nombre era Edward.

Todo empezó cuando tenía doce años. Fui a visitar a mi padre al pequeño pueblo de Forks por una semana entera cuando mi madre decidió irse de luna de miel con su nuevo esposo, Phill. Yo vivía en Arizona así que pensé que sería una buena idea ir a visitar a mi papá después de tanto tiempo. El fin de semana a mi llegada resulto ser el día de los enamorados.

Lo conocí en mi primer día en Forks. Mi padre era gran amigo del suyo y nos habían invitado a cenar a su casa. Estuvimos un rato jugando en la casita del árbol que el mismo había construido afuera, en su patio. Él era realmente lindo, cabello café cobrizo, dulces ojos verde esmeralda y un cuerpo bien definido. Toda la semana la pasamos juntos, dando lugar a conocernos mejor en esos pocos días. El último día que estuve en Forks me regalo una delicada y hermosa rosa roja. Fue lo más lindo que un niño había hecho por mí. Realmente era una lástima que me tuviera que marchar al día siguiente.

Al año siguiente, René y Phill decidieron volver a irse de luna de miel. Sonreí porque ya sabía a dónde me marcharía. Así que regrese de visita a la casa de mi padre, todo para pasar tiempo con Edward. De nuevo, el último día, me regalo una rosa roja.

Así, cada año, esperaba con ansias la visita a mi padre. Eventualmente, parte de mi verano y de mis vacaciones de invierno las llegue a pasar en Forks. Y todas las veces, Edward estaba esperando en la puerta de mi padre, solo por mí. Me ayudaba a meter mis cosas y cada día de San Valentín el estaba ahí con una rosa roja.

He llegado a contar once. Por once años él ha estado ahí preguntándome si quiero ser su Valentín. Hemos estado saliendo y viendo a otras personas pero ese día era solo para nosotros dos. Once momentos que han iluminado a mi corazón. Cada una de las rosas ha muerto pero el sentimiento dentro de mi corazón no. Solo sabía que ambos nos pertenecíamos, que estábamos destinados a estar juntos.

Este año no pude ir a Forks. Todo el fin de semana estaría ocupada planeando los últimos detalles de la boda de Emmett y Rose, así que no pude ir. La siguiente semana ya era la gran fecha, al fin contraerían nupcias. Cuando les pregunte el por que no se casaron el día de San Valentín, solo me respondieron que les gustaría pasar este último día de los enamorados no siendo una pareja casada. Tendrían demasiado tiempo para hacerlo en el futuro. Así que tuve que declinar mis planes para ayudar a dos de mis mejores amigos. Mi pequeño corazón roto por una semana era un mínimo sacrificio por amor verdadero.

No pude ver a Edward este año. El niño de mi infancia con el que atravez de los años he logrado mantener una amistad. No habría ningún chico con flores. Aquel que su sonrisa desbocaría los latidos de mi corazón sin importar que tan terrible haya sido mi día. No recibiría mi flor favorita este año.

Suspire, levantándome del sillón para ir por otra bebida. El día de San Valentín estaba por terminar. No tenía nada más que hacer más que sentarme aquí y usar mi tiempo para hacer lo que desee. Podría haber salido. Rosalie y Alice no iban a aparecerse por aquí en la noche, eso lo daba por seguro. Pero la realidad era que no podía ver como todas esas parejas eran felices estando yo sola. De repente, alguien llamó a la puerta. No podían ser ni Rosalie, ni Alice. No regresarían hasta mañana. Entonces, ¿Quién sería? Camine hasta la puerta, la abrí y me prepare para encontrarme a cualquier persona.

Oh por dios. Jadeé por el shock. Sus ojos verdes encontraron la mirada con los míos y pude ver como una hermosa sonrisa se extendía por sus labios. Le regresé una sonrisa tímida. Entro por si solo cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

"Hola" saludé, con mi voz en un susurro ya que todavía no salía de la sorpresa. ¿Cómo había llegado aquí?

"Hola" me contestó. Su voz era como terciopelo, aun más impresionante. El hombre de mis sueños vino a mí cuando yo no pude ir a él. ¿Sabría cuanto lo extrañaba? ¿Cómo me encontró? Quería preguntarle las millones de cosas que rondaban por mi cabeza pero no encontraba la forma de hacerlo. Sentía que el tiempo que tenia con él era demasiado corto como para desperdiciarlo. Sentía como si esto fuera un sueño. Claro, esto no podía estar pasando.

"¿Cómo supiste donde vivía?" me las arregle para preguntar mientras ponía mi taza en la pequeña mesa redonda que estaba cerca de la entrada. Mis manos temblaban de la emoción. Si no ponía la taza en una superficie plana pronto estaba segura que el agua terminaría siendo derramada. Conociéndome tan bien, terminaría resbalándome con el charco que formara. Sus ya hermosas esmeraldas destellaron con un brillo de alegría. Caminó hacia mí haciéndome retroceder. No había caminado mucho pero sabía que si seguía acercándoseme terminaría corriendo de regreso al sillón.

"Le pregunte a tu padre la dirección" contestó Edward sonriendo. "Estaba sorprendido cuando no te vi salir de la patrulla de tu padre el pasado domingo."

Trague saliva ruidosamente. Siempre sentía esa corriente de electricidad atravesarme cuando estaba con él. Aunque solo estuviera con él por un par de semanas, todas eran diferentes al resto del año. Se interesaba tanto por mí que hasta había venido a mí cuando yo no pude regresar con él. Él era maravilloso.

"Mis amigos contraerán nupcias. Espera, te lo dije en el verano, ¿cierto?" Le conteste dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa. Me sentía pésimo por no haber ido esta semana. Una semana antes le había avisado a mi padre. Estaba segura de que le pasaría el mensaje a Edward.

"Claro. Rosalie, ¿cierto?"

"Si, ella y Emmett se casan la próxima semana." Contesté. El silencio reino por un momento. Normalmente nunca estábamos así de callados. Supongo que aun estaba saliendo del transe de tener su cuerpo rozando el mío. Solo bastaban unos pasos más para tenerme encerrada entre su cuerpo y el sillón.

"Me alegra mucho que estés aquí" Lancé mis brazos a sus alrededor, abrazándolo. Me regresó el gesto. "Fue una grandiosa sorpresa y de verdad lo siento por no haber ido esta semana. Estaba enredada entre todo el estrés de la boda y sabes que no es algo de lo que solo me pueda salir. Rose, Alice, Emmett y Jasper cuentan conmigo, además había pensado que podría ir a Forks en dos semanas. Los extraño mucho…" Y seguía hablando. Sabía que estaba divagando pero simplemente no podía parar. El seguía escuchando a pesar de todo, esperaba a que dijera todo lo que tenía que.

Coloco un dedo sobre mis labios impidiéndome el que continuara. No entendí porque lo hizo. Más rápido de lo que fui consciente sacó su brazo de detrás de su espalda y entre sus dedos sé encontraba una rosa roja. Hermosa pero falsa, lo podía notar.

"Vine aquí para decirte algo" comenzó, sosteniendo la rosa más cerca a mí. Caminó hacia a mi atrapándome. No podía huir o siquiera voltear a otro lado. "No pude aguantar el no verte esta semana así que vine hacia ti. Cada año te doy una rosa. Este año intento hacer lo mismo" Tomó mi mano y envolvió mis dedos alrededor de la flor, sus dos manos rodeando la mía. El tacto me hizo estremecerme. La electricidad entre nosotros parecía hacer presencia en el aire, probablemente así era. "Te amo" Mis pupilas se dilataron de la sorpresa cuando escuché sus palabras. Lo siguiente jamás creí que fuera posible, me besó. Sus labios presionados contra los míos mandaron olas de choques por mi cuerpo más rápido de lo que jamás había experimentado. A pesar de todos estos años jamás nos habíamos besado y siempre me había preguntado cómo sería. Ahora que sabía cómo era, tenía una palabra para ello, maravilloso.

El beso termino demasiado rápido. Se alejó viéndome con fuego en los ojos. "Te amaré hasta que esta rosa muera. Feliz día de los enamorados." Nuestros labios se juntaron de nuevo haciéndome perder la razón.

Ya lo había escuchado antes. Donde el niño le entregaría a la niña una docena de rosas. Once de ellas reales y una falsa. El chico siempre tendría que decir que su amor duraría tanto como la vida de la última rosa.

"Yo te amo exactamente igual" Susurre contra sus labios.

Y era cierto. La rosa nunca moriría.

El link para el ir al perfil de la autora de este One Shot está en mi perfil por si alguien gusta pasar. Realmente tiene buenas ideas y mucho talento. Según entiendo es una chica de apenas catorce años y ¡WOW! En serio me han gustado muchas de sus historias.

También muchísimas gracias a las chicas que se molestan o molestaran en dejarme un review. Y por supuesto a todas esas lectoras que me tienen en Author Alert y hasta leerán esta traducción. Chicas y chicos, los amo. (Si, lo sé. Es algo raro pero me encanta. Tengo lectores chicos)

Si pueden, pásense por mis otras historias. No se defraudaran y hasta ahí una que está teniendo mucho éxito. Por fis, tómense el tiempo.

Abrazotes de oso,

Vale…*


End file.
